


baby, i can get you in my ride

by thundersquall



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Kink, patrick is a very good teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersquall/pseuds/thundersquall
Summary: He's bold and confident, looking Patrick directly in the eye, chin up. He's a handsome kid, really, and just the kind of guy Patrickwouldallow to buy him a drink, tall and thick in the shoulders, with a strong jawline, tanned skin, a dark curl falling loose over his forehead, and those dark, dark eyes - if not for the fact that he's about ten years younger than what Patrick would prefer."Canyou buy me drinks when you're, what, eighteen?" Patrick asks, a little amused.





	baby, i can get you in my ride

**Author's Note:**

> the beautiful graphic embedded here is made by the amazing heartstrings/officialhilaryknight, who also did an awesome beta job on this /flings hearts at her <3
> 
> a little note on the age difference - patrick's 28 years old in this, and jonny's 19 >.> i have no excuses for this - this is entirely, purely self-indulgent porn that i just needed to get off my chest, tbh! but i hope you enjoy reading it!

 

 

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Patrick turns to his right, where a guy's slid onto the stool next to him. He's a kid, really. Patrick saw him earlier, in the midst of a loud, rowdy crowd of bros who'd clustered into the bar radiating the kind of obvious, trying-too-hard-to-be-cool excitement that told him it might be one of their first times in any bar at all. He'd only noticed the kid because he'd been staring openly at Patrick, but Patrick had dismissed him right away, because well, he's not in the market for college kids.

Except that said college kid is now sitting next to him, levelling him with the same intense, expectant stare he had before.

Patrick inclines his head towards the bar counter, where his sweating bottle of beer is sitting in front of him, and says, "I already have one, thanks."

"Let me buy you the next one, then," the kid says.

He's bold and confident, looking Patrick directly in the eye, chin up. He's a handsome kid, really, and just the kind of guy Patrick _would_ allow to buy him a drink, tall and thick in the shoulders, with a strong jawline, tanned skin, a dark curl falling loose over his forehead, and those dark, dark eyes - if not for the fact that he's about ten years younger than what Patrick would prefer.

" _Can_ you buy me drinks when you're, what, eighteen?" Patrick asks, a little amused.

The kid flushes. "I'm not eighteen," he says, predictably. "I'm twenty-one."

"Yeah, you know what, you're talking to someone who graduated college seven years ago and have been up to all the things you're up to now, so I know exactly when I'm talking to someone who needs a fake ID to get in here. How old are you really?"

The kid hesitates for a moment, and then says, a little huffy, "Fine. I'm nineteen. But I'm Canadian, so technically I'm of age to drink, so what difference does it make?"

Patrick laughs. "Kiddo, I'm going to hit thirty in a couple of years. Don't you think you should be buying drinks for someone closer to your own age?" He jerks his chin at someone sitting at the end of the bar alone, staring at his phone. "Maybe try your luck with that guy there, huh?"

"If I wanted to buy drinks for him, I'd have asked him," the kid says. Still bold as anything; Patrick can't help but be a tiny bit impressed at his unwavering confidence. "I asked you because you're the most gorgeous man I've ever seen."

The way he's looking at Patrick gives him pause. He's had many people call him handsome, beautiful, gorgeous. None of them have looked at Patrick as intently and earnestly as this kid is doing now. Like he actually _means_ it, like he genuinely thinks Patrick's the best looking guy he's laid eyes on.

Then again, he's only nineteen. He probably hasn't had the _time_ to look at that many guys yet.

Patrick glances over at the group of boys he'd come in with. They're all in varying stages of drunk, boisterous and noisy by now. None of them are even looking over at him or the kid.

"You came out with your friends to have a good time, didn't you?" Patrick says. "Why don't you go on back to them? They look like they're having fun."

The kid shakes his head. "I'd much rather be here. Just chatting with you. Nothing else."

There's a depth and maturity about the way the kid talks and acts that Patrick finds he likes, despite himself.

"Okay," Patrick says easily; there's no harm in chatting with the kid, he thinks, humour him a little. "You got me with that sweet tongue. You can get me another one of this." He picks up his bottle of Heineken and downs the rest of it.

The kid brightens up immediately. Patrick watches as he waves the bartender over and orders two more bottles; the bartender gives him the once-over and asks for ID.

He flushes again, but pulls a card out of his pocket and shows it to the bartender, who gives him another look that tells Patrick he knows very well the kid's underaged, but he just ducks under the bar and comes up with the bottles, popping the caps off before he slides them both in front of Patrick.

"Thanks, man," the kid says.

"Wait," Patrick says, when the bartender's out of earshot. "Show me that ID of yours."

"Why?" the kid asks, looking suspiciously at him, like he thinks Patrick might be a cop or something.

Patrick shrugs. "Just want to see how good it is."

The kid hesitates for a second, but hands it over to Patrick. Patrick takes it in his hands, turning it over slowly, looking at it back and front. The front says _Jonathan Hall_ , and it looks pretty good. Patrick's fairly impressed by whoever made this.

"Jonathan Hall - that's not your real name, is it?" he asks.

The kid grins at him, a charming crooked smile that makes his eyes crinkle at the corners. "Of course not. Well, Jonathan _is_ my name, but my last name's Toews." He pronounces it _Tayves_ , but spells it for Patrick; he scrunches his nose up a little at that. Canadians and their weird spelling, man.

"You can call me Jonny," he adds, as if he's giving Patrick permission to address him. Patrick likes that edge of cockiness in him.

"Jonny," Patrick repeats.

"What's yours?"

"Patrick," Patrick replies. When Jonny shoots him an inquiring look, he adds, "Kane."

Jonny smiles at him. "Well, nice to meet you, Patrick Kane."

He holds his hand out for his ID, and Patrick gives it back to him, but asks, "This is actually pretty nice work. You made this?"

"Hell no," Jonny says, slipping it back into his pocket. "I couldn't do something like this if my life depended on it. My roommate at school is a photography major, and he knows how to do all these things with Photoshop and whatever editing software there is out there."

"Well, from where I'm standing as a software engineer, I'd say it looked pretty damn good to me," Patrick says with a grin. "Fake IDs never looked so good in my time. What's your major, anyway?"

"I major in biology. Can't do anything artistic for shit."

"Biology? Must be interesting," Patrick says, grabbing his new bottle and taking a long swallow of the ice cold beer.

He can tell Jonny's staring at him, at his mouth wrapped around the bottle. It's - rude, maybe, and he should probably tell him off, remind him that Patrick's nine years older than he is; but Jonny leans forward, close enough that Patrick can feel the warm puffs of his breath over his ear when he whispers, "You know, I always know exactly where and how to find a prostate."

Patrick inhales his mouthful of beer and starts coughing and choking. Holy fuck. This damn _kid_.

Jonny just thumps him on the back, like that's any help, and hands him a couple of napkins. "You okay?" he asks, and he has the cheek to look amused.

Patrick snatches the napkins from him and dabs at his face. Fuck, he thinks there might have been beer coming out of his _nose_. "You can't - say things like that," he sputters, glaring at Jonny.

Jonny shrugs, totally casual. "I'm just being honest."

"What - what exactly do you want?" he asks Jonny, licking his lips slowly and trying to think.

Jonny makes no secret of the fact that he can't take his eyes off Patrick's mouth. He's gazing at the slow swipe of Patrick's tongue over his bottom lip when he says, "Why don't you take me home and I'll show you?"

Patrick kind of hates himself for thinking it, but god, he actually likes this kid. He's way too forward, not at all smooth, and obviously _much_ too young for Patrick, but there's something about his boldness and unabashed shamelessness that Patrick's - very much into. Fuck.

Besides, it's a Friday night, he's had a long, shitty week at work, and he's sitting alone in a bar nursing a beer. It's not like he's got anything better to do.

"Fuck," Patrick says out loud. He slams the rest of his beer back and nods at Jonny to do the same. "Fine. Let's go."

Jonny picks up his own bottle and chugs it right away. Patrick watches his throat work as he swallows, the bob of his prominent Adam's apple, and finds his eyes drawn helplessly to Jonny's long fingers wrapped around the bottle, the thickness of his forearm.

"Done," Jonny says, setting the bottle down with a thump.

Patrick has no idea what he's fucking doing, except that he's probably going to regret this in the morning.

\---

This is nowhere close to Patrick's first rodeo - which, the same probably can't be said for Jonny, he thinks - but he feels inexplicably nervous as he unlocks the door to his apartment and Jonny steps in after him. Maybe because of Jonny's _age_ , which, the fuck is he even thinking, bringing him home.

But - Jonny's here now, so. Patrick's made his bed and he's got to lie in it. Quite literally, he thinks, and has to work to suppress the bubble of panicked laughter that's threatening to spill out of him.

"You want a drink or something?" he asks, trying to think of something to say.

Jonny shakes his head. "No, I'm good."

"Okay, well, I'm going to get something," Patrick says, walking into the kitchen. He needs another drink if he's going to psych himself up for sleeping with a teenager.

Jonny follows him in; he leans casually against the counter and watches as Patrick pops open a can of beer from his fridge. "You have a nice house," he remarks.

"Thanks."

"Who are they?" Jonny asks, pointing to a framed photo Patrick hung on one wall of the kitchen. It's a photo of him and his sisters, arms around each other, grinning identical toothy grins at the camera, on their last family trip a couple of years ago in Miami.

"My sisters," Patrick says. "As you can see, I'm outnumbered by the women in my family."

Jonny walks over to peer closer at the photo. "Well, that's fine, none of them are as pretty as you," he says, and - ugh, it makes Patrick swallow the wrong way, and then he's coughing and spluttering again. This goddamn kid is going to kill him even before they've started.

"For fuck's sake," he says, gasping, wiping stray drops of beer off his chin with the back of his hand, "you - you're not smooth at all, you know that? You really have to work on that flirting technique, buddy."

Jonny tilts his head at him, almost like he's considering something, and strolls slowly back towards him, until Patrick's pressed up against the fridge, Jonny looming over him even though he's not touching Patrick anywhere. There's a brief moment when Patrick wonders whether he ought to be afraid; Jonny radiates an overt, brash masculinity that's very much at odds with his age, and he's taller, and bigger, and obviously stronger - but for some reason Patrick doesn't feel threatened at all. He lets Jonny hem him in, their chests brushing, and this close, he can hear Jonny's breathing quicken. Good - he's not as cool as he's trying to act.

"I don't know if I need to work on it," Jonny says. "I mean, it got me here, didn't it?"

Patrick stares up at him. Jonny's intense, and a little too overconfident, and just - too _much_ overall, but Patrick finds himself oddly charmed by it. He's never pretended to have great taste in dudes, okay.

"Don't flatter yourself too much," he says.

Jonny lifts a hand to his face and gently swipes a thumb along his chin, just under his bottom lip. His thumb is dry and warm and Patrick resists the temptation to maybe flick his tongue out and lick it, like he'd do if he was trying to be seductive with someone his own age. "You got beer on your face."

"And whose fault is that?"

Jonny grins down at him. "Let me kiss you then, to make up for it."

Jonny's so damn forward, but Patrick's - really into it.

"I guess you could," he says, flicking his eyes up at Jonny, then down to his mouth. He's got a pretty nice mouth too, Patrick thinks, with that perfect cupid's bow.

Jonny doesn't waste any time going slow, nor does he try to be teasing or romantic like most guys Patrick's age would. He simply cups Patrick's cheek and dives in, his mouth landing square on Patrick's, his tongue pressing insistently until Patrick has to let his mouth fall open, let Jonny lick in.

Jonny kisses like he's - in a battle, or something. It's not a bad kiss, by any means, there's no clashing teeth or anything like that; but Jonny's so - demanding in his kiss. He takes control right away, his tongue slick against Patrick's, and he doesn't let Patrick pull away, not even to take a breath. He kisses like he wants to devour him whole.

Not that Patrick minds; he's always liked guys who are bold and take control, but he'd also really like to take a breath of air that isn't Jonny's recycled carbon dioxide. So he pushes Jonny away with his hands on his chest (and it's a good chest, solid, firm); Jonny resists the push at first, but then lifts his head, looking gratifyingly dazed. His eyes drop to Patrick's mouth immediately, and he's breathing a little faster, harder.

"I - something wrong?" he asks.

"Not really," Patrick says, "but what's the rush?"

Jonny blinks. "Rush?"

"Yeah, you're kissing like you're in a rush," Patrick says. "Relax. Take your time. We've got all night."

Jonny's eyes, already dark, go a shade darker. "Yeah," he says, and his voice deepens. "All night."

Patrick crooks a finger at him. "Come back here. And go slow this time."

Jonny leans in again without hesitation, but he takes Patrick's advice; his mouth, when it lands, is more gentle, less demanding and bruising. Patrick slides a hand to the back of Jonny's neck and into his hair, uses it to coax Jonny's head to tilt a little so their noses stop bumping, and allows Jonny to lick over the seam of his lips until he meets his tongue with his own. Jonny pulls away a little and sucks Patrick's bottom lip into his mouth; he nips it gently before letting it slide free, and returns to kissing him.

He feels Jonny's hands come to grasp his hips, his long fingers pressing gently into the meat of his ass, pulling him closer against Jonny's body. Jonny's already hard; Patrick can feel the bulge of it against his thigh, where their bodies are pushed together, and he has to bite back a smile. Teenagers, man.

The next time Jonny lifts his head, he's flushed and his lips are shiny from Patrick's mouth. He still looks a little dazed, but he runs the tip of his finger along Patrick's soft, swollen lower lip, like he needs to keep touching it.

"That was better, right?" Patrick asks, and this time, he allows himself to lick over Jonny's finger before he wraps his lips around it and sucks it into his mouth. There's a clear hitch in Jonny's breathing, and then he lets out a loud, audible exhale.

"Fuck," Jonny says. "Your mouth is - yeah. Yes. Much better."

Patrick lets his finger slip free with a pop. "Bedroom. Clothes off. Now."

Jonny nearly stumbles as he follows after Patrick, already unbuckling his belt and tugging down his jeans as he goes. It makes Patrick smile, but it's also making his heart rate ramp up; he feels eager and excited for this in a way he hasn't for years. He's slept with a lot of guys, but there's something about Jonny's obvious, open admiration and eagerness, his willingness to go along with whatever Patrick wants, that makes Patrick feel really, really flattered.

And what he wants now is to take Jonny to bed and teach Jonny how to _wreck_ him the way he likes it.

Jonny kicks his clothes carelessly aside into a pile in the middle of Patrick's bedroom floor when he's stripped off, and it's on the tip of his tongue to tell Jonny off for it when Jonny turns round to face him fully and his mouth goes dry. Jonny may be only nineteen, but his body is spectacular, all solid muscle and acres of warm tanned skin. Patrick swallows against the dryness in his throat as he drags his eyes down Jonny's body, over his clearly-delineated abs and deep obliques that Patrick just wants to get his tongue on; thick, firmly-muscled thighs; and a trail of dark hair leading from his belly button down to his cock, jutting out straight and proud from his body.

Jonny's hard and big with it; he's thicker than most of the guys Patrick's seen, foreskin drawn back to reveal the dark pink head of his dick, glistening wet. His cock widens in the middle and stays wide down to the base, and as Patrick stares at it, Jonny seems to get even harder, a pearl of precome beading at his cockhead and his fat cock fattening up even more under Patrick's gaze.

He tears his eyes away from Jonny's cock with some difficulty; when he looks back up at his face, Jonny's actually _smirking_ , the cocky little shit. "Like what you see?" he says.

"You're too young to have an ego this big," Patrick says; after a moment, he adds, "Or a dick this big, for that matter."

"I'm nineteen, I'm an adult," Jonny says, but his grin widens. He steps towards Patrick, reaching for the top button of his shirt. "Can I?"

"Yeah," Patrick breathes, wetting his lips.

Jonny doesn't take his eyes off him as he moves down Patrick's shirt, undoing buttons as he goes; when he pops the last one, Patrick shrugs the shirt off his shoulders, lets Jonny pull it off him and toss it aside as casually as he did with his own clothes. He almost wants to pick it up, but forgets that thought when Jonny runs his hands slowly down the naked skin on the front of his body, over his nipples and his belly. His hands are warm and rough and Patrick shivers when they drag over his nipples; then Jonny's working on his jeans, tugging them down along with his boxers, kneeling as he goes. His dick is half-hard and filling rapidly as Jonny sweeps his hands from Patrick's bare ankles upwards to the outside of his thighs, curving around his ass.

Jonny's staring up at him, admiration bright in his eyes. "You're gorgeous, you know that?" he says, fingers pressing not-so-subtly into the meat of Patrick's hips.

Patrick can feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth; it's so supremely flattering to have someone as good-looking as Jonny kneeling in front of him, praising him like this. He reaches down to run his hand through Jonny's hair, and Jonny turns to place a soft kiss on the palm of his hand. It's so incongruously sweet and tender that Patrick's taken aback for a moment; but he leaves his hand where it is, letting Jonny nuzzle into it like he's a puppy.

"What do you want to do?" he asks.

Jonny glances up at him. "I want to blow you," he says, and Patrick's dick twitches, mere inches from Jonny's face. Fuck.

"Yeah, we can do that," he says, swallowing. God. It's just a blowjob. It's embarrassing for him to get this worked up at a guy offering to blow him.

Jonny gets to his feet; and the next thing Patrick knows, he bends to lift Patrick up, hoisting him up and grabbing one of his legs by the thigh, hooking it around his hip. "What are you _doing_?" Patrick says, half-laughing, even as he loops his arms around Jonny's neck more securely.

"Carrying you to the bed," Jonny says, quirking a grin at him. It takes him only a few strides to get there, and then he sets Patrick in the centre of the bed, climbing in right away after him, settling himself between Patrick's spread legs. It's quite a sight, Jonny between his thighs staring up at him like that, supporting himself on his forearms while his shoulders bunch up, all taut muscle. It's so unfair. Jonny has no business being this hot when he's still so young.

"I could have walked," Patrick says, a little breathless.

"It's okay, you're so small you don't weigh much," Jonny says, and Patrick digs his heel into the side of Jonny's ribcage for his trouble.

"Asshole," he says, but he can't help laughing. It's enjoyable like this, really, that they can banter and laugh, and he likes that Jonny's completely irreverent and not at all intimidated. But he stops laughing when Jonny dips his head to lick a long stripe up his dick from balls to tip.

"Fuck," he says, arching up without thinking. "Some warning, man."

Jonny lifts an eyebrow. "What, you want a warning for getting a blowjob? Yeah, okay, sure: _warning_ you now."

Then he closes his mouth around Patrick's cock, and - fuck - Jonny may be snarky and snide as hell, but he sucks like he's trying to suck Patrick's spine out through his dick. There's no subtlety to Jonny at all, no buildup whatsoever; he goes right into it, and Patrick - he wouldn't like it usually, would tell another guy to ease off. But the hot, wet feel of Jonny's insistent mouth tight around his dick is pushing out all rational thought from his mind.

Patrick reaches blindly down his body until his fingers twine into Jonny's hair, holding his head down. He resists the temptation to hitch his hips up and fuck into Jonny's mouth; he's not sure if Jonny can handle deepthroating yet. But it's good like this, Jonny sucking greedily, the sounds his mouth is making wet and loud and obscenely sloppy. He blinks his bleary eyes open, and can't help but groan out loud at the sight of Jonny, red lips tight around his cock, his entire focus zeroed in on working up and down Patrick's dick.

"So good," he gasps. "It's so good - a little softer, Jonny. Make it a little more wet, not so tight."

Jonny flicks his eyes up at him and does as he's told; he relaxes his mouth a smidge, uses his tongue more, licks around Patrick's head and shaft as he bobs up and down. Patrick closes his eyes again, because yeah, this is good, this is what he wants; but he opens them, because he needs to _see_ this, Jonny's big hands holding his thighs still and his traps flexing while he sucks Patrick's cock.

He pulls off to duck his head down and lick over Patrick's balls; then he goes lower, licking over his taint, and back up again to take his cock back into his mouth. Patrick's shuddering now, his fingers tightly fisted in Jonny's hair still, but Jonny pulls off again, and this time he sits back on his haunches, looks up at Patrick.

"What - what are you doing?" Patrick asks, chest heaving. The cool air hitting his spit-warm dick is making him want Jonny's warm mouth back on him.

Jonny looks up at him. "Can I - I want to try something," he says slowly. He lets his eyes drop again, back to Patrick's cock, slick with his spit, and then further below.

Patrick draws up his legs because he knows what Jonny wants to see, and sure enough, Jonny's gaze turns hot when Patrick pulls his legs wider apart, exposing his hole to view. "What do you want?"

Jonny runs a finger down the seam of his balls and back, over his taint, until his fingertip brushes over Patrick's rim. It makes a delicious shiver ripple down Patrick's spine; he's so sensitive from how amped up he already is.

"I wanna eat you out," Jonny says. "I've never done it before but - I want to."

"Um," Patrick says, his mind shorting out a little. "Um, yes. _Yes._ " He reaches between his legs and cups his balls, pushing them out of the way. "Go for it."

Like he's going to say no to being rimmed. He fucking _loves_ being rimmed. He feels tight and wound up all over, taut with anticipation, as Jonny uses his thumbs to open him up even further.

"Oh god," Jonny sighs.

It'd be almost funny how - worshipful Jonny looks, staring at his hole as if he's never seen one, except that Jonny dives in right after, jolting Patrick when Jonny literally pushes his tonguetip into him, absolutely no buildup to it whatsoever.

"Fucking - hell," Patrick yelps. It doesn't hurt, but - well, he'd basically expected Jonny to take it slower than this, especially for his first time doing this. But who is he kidding - he's rapidly beginning to understand that Jonny doesn't ever seem to do things slowly; that he knows what he wants and barrels towards it in his own way. "Jonny - wait, hold up."

Jonny glances up at him from where his face is buried in Patrick's ass, his tongue practically halfway into him. "Mhm?"

Patrick sinks his hand into his hair, coaxing him to lift his head up; he does so, looking adorably confused. "Was it bad?" is the first thing Jonny says, and the look of confusion segues into something more crestfallen.

" _No_ ," Patrick says emphatically. He's going to teach this kid good, but fuck if he's going to belittle him in the process. "No, it's not bad, it's just - remember when I told you to take your time and not rush? Same thing here. You're not using your tongue as a mini dick to fuck me. You're going to lick me out, and you're going to do it right."

Jonny sits up on his knees, dragging the back of his hand over his mouth. "Okay," he says. "Tell me what to do then."

"What?"

"Teach me," Jonny says emphatically.

"Holy fuck," Patrick says with a groan, throwing his arm over his eyes. He can't - it's stupid how much Jonny gets him ramped up, like he just knows how to push all of Patrick's buttons even though they've barely even started everything. "Okay - look, like this - "

He rolls over onto his stomach and pushes up on his hands and knees; behind him, he can hear Jonny's sharp intake of breath. It makes him bite back a smile; Jonny's not the only one pushing buttons here.

"Okay, you gotta start slow," Patrick instructs. He feels Jonny place his big hands on his cheeks, warm and eager, spreading him open. "Don't just - shove your tongue in. Just play around there for a while, you know? Gentle licks, that kind of thing."

"Got it," Jonny says, sounding a little hoarse. The next thing Patrick feels is Jonny's warm breath playing over his hole, and then the soft, tentative touch of Jonny's tongue to his rim, sweeping over it in a slow lazy swipe.

"That's it," Patrick says encouragingly. "Keep that up - yeah, that's good."

Jonny's a really quick learner. Patrick realises this when Jonny begins working his tongue around his rim in slow circles unprompted, _exactly_ the way Patrick likes it, so he just lets himself sink into the sensation of the warm wetness on his sensitive hole. Jonny presses the flat of his tongue against his hole, laves over it in a long wet stripe, and Patrick's arms buckle until his torso's flat to the bed, his ass pushed up against Jonny's hungry, searching mouth.

"Oh, that's good," Patrick sighs, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Like this?" Jonny asks, muffled, and does it again, licking from his hole down to his balls, swollen and heavy, and back up once more, dragging his tongue over the cleft of Patrick's ass in the slowest, most torturous way. It makes Patrick arch himself and push back into it, suddenly desperate for more, and Jonny keeps doing it, his tongue warm against Patrick's skin and his five o'clock shadow scraping deliciously against his cheeks. This - this is what Patrick loves, that little stinging edge of stubble burn juxtaposed against the delicious pleasure of being eaten out.

"Yeah," Patrick says, breathless. "That's so good - oh fuck, you're doing so well."

Jonny makes a pleased little sound, right into his ass, and flicks the tip of his tongue over Patrick's rim in delicate fluttery strokes. This time, when he gently licks his way inside, Patrick's ready for him; he reaches back and gets a hand on one of Jonny's, still holding him open, and intertwines their fingers so he can pull himself open a little more, let Jonny really get in there.

"Get your fingers in there too," Patrick says. "I've got - in my nightstand, there."

Jonny licks one more slow sweep of his tongue over his hole, and then Patrick feels the mattress shift as he sits up and leans over Patrick's body to rummage in the nightstand. "That was - you're so fucking hot," Jonny says, his voice rough.

Patrick remembers Jonny saying he'd never rimmed anyone before. "You liked that?" he asks, hearing the snick of the lube bottle as Jonny flicks the cap open.

"I'd do it all night if I wasn't, like, desperate to actually fuck you," Jonny says. "Everything about you is just - the way you sound, taste - I don't know. I've never fucked anyone as sexy as you are."

Even with the way he is now - face down, ass up, waiting for this kid to get his fingers and tongue back inside him - Patrick feels his cheeks heat up. "You fucked many guys before, stud?" he says, aiming for snide, but it comes out sounding kind of - fond, and a little breathless.

" _Yes_ , obviously I have," Jonny says, huffy. After a moment, he says, "Fine, three guys. I've fucked three guys before. And none of them were like you."

Patrick twitches when he feels the press of Jonny's lube-slick fingers to his hole. "Like me? You mean what, like an old man? Compared to you, obviously." He shifts around restlessly, and then - god, the tip of Jonny's finger slips into him, smooth and easy.

"Well, those other guys were from my college, so yeah, they're around my age, but it's just that you're so stupid _hot_ \- oh, fuck, look at you, your hole's like - _quivering_."

Well, this is - embarrassing, how needy he's being for Jonny. But also hot, Patrick thinks. "Waiting for you to get a move on," he says, biting his lip; and the next moment, he feels the push of Jonny's finger into him all the way, thick and blunt and smooth with the lube.

"Oh god, you're so tight," Jonny says, sounding awed. "Fuck, I need to - "

There's a rustling behind him, and then Patrick gasps at the touch of Jonny's tongue to his slick rim, around his finger, before he licks downwards over his taint. He keeps his tongue there while Patrick feels him rub another finger lightly over his rim, and then he pushes it into him as well.

"Oh, fuck," Patrick says, arching into the stretch. "Good - that's really good."

Jonny licks back up and over his fingers, and then he spreads them open in a V so he can slide his tongue between them. It's almost too much, the feel of Jonny holding him open with his fingers like that, the hot wetness of his tongue licking into him. Patrick's trembling where he is, his legs spread wide and his face buried in the mattress, and he's on the verge of telling Jonny to get deeper into him when Jonny suddenly says, his lips moving right against his hole, "Hey, remember when I told you I always know exactly where the prostate is?"

Patrick's entire body is _thrumming_ with anticipation. "I - yes?" he manages.

"Hmm," Jonny says, almost humming, and Patrick feels him twist his fingers a little, angling them upwards - and the next thing he realises is a white-hot shockwave of pleasure surging through him as Jonny presses his fingertips into his prostate.

"Fuck," Patrick gasps, knees going soft, feeling like his spine's turned to jelly. "You weren't fucking kidding - oh, shit, _Jonny_ \- "

Jonny's ruthless with it the way he's been all night - he strokes over Patrick's prostate with his fingertips at first, making shudders ripple through his body, and then he starts pressing more firmly against it, rubbing over it with a precision that Patrick's never before experienced. He goes back to eating Patrick out while he's already driving Patrick crazy on his fingers, his tongue shoved in between his fingers wet and messy.

"Oh god," Patrick says, panting. He knows he's working his hips back, fucking himself on Jonny's thick fingers and tongue, rocking into Jonny's mouth with every lick, every push of those maddening fingers into him and his prostate. "Okay - shit, I need you to fuck me now. I'm ready - just, fuck me."

Jonny pulls upright at that, his fingers slipping out of Patrick. Patrick misses them right away, but almost as if he knows it, Jonny hooks them into his rim, fingertips keeping him open and stretched. "Um, so," Jonny says, and he sounds oddly embarrassed, "I don't know if I - can."

"What the - " Patrick says, turning round to look at Jonny over his shoulder. Jonny's face is flushed a deep red, his mouth shiny and wet with spit and lube, and he still looks hot as hell. "Don't tell me you actually came already."

"No!" Jonny says, frowning. "No, I haven't. Yet. But - honestly? I'm kinda worked up right now and if I got in you now I might just. You know, shoot off right away."

"Really?" Patrick asks in disbelief. Sure, Jonny's young, but Patrick wasn't expecting - this at all. It's equal parts aggravating and flattering.

"I told you, you're fucking hot," Jonny says.

"Fine, here's what we'll do," Patrick says. He rolls over onto his back again and sits up; Jonny's kneeling in front of him, his thick thighs bunching, when Patrick grabs him by his shoulders and guides him to lie down on the bed. He looks amazing in Patrick's bed, if he's to be honest, all long limbs and muscle and that amazing fat cock jutting upright. It's a deep pink, flushed with blood, gleaming with precome, and hot to the touch when Patrick wraps his hand around it, thick enough that Patrick's fingers just manage to meet around it. Jonny gasps at his touch, pushing up into his fist.

Patrick's mouth is _watering_. It's stupid how hot he is for Jonny.

"I'm gonna blow you," he tells Jonny, and Jonny's cock literally jumps in his hand. "You can come whenever, but we need to take the edge off for you first, okay?"

"Yeah," Jonny says hoarsely. His dark, intense eyes are focused on Patrick like a laser beam as Patrick arranges himself between Jonny's thighs, and lowers his head to suck Jonny's cockhead gently into his mouth. " _Fuck._ "

Patrick fists the part of Jonny's cock that he can't fit into his mouth, wishing they had more time for him to enjoy this, the sensation of Jonny thick and heavy on his tongue, the musky scent of him, the bitter-salt of his precome filling up his mouth. But Jonny's already on the edge, he can tell. He works his hand up and down Jonny's cock, jerking him off while he sucks on him, his fist bumping gently against his lips with every pass.

"Oh god," Jonny says, "you look so good, fuck, you're gorgeous - "

Patrick pulls off his cock just enough for him to lick around Jonny's cockhead like it's the world's tastiest popsicle - which, as far as Patrick is concerned in this moment, is exactly what it is - making sure to keep eye contact with Jonny. Jonny's red in the face, his mouth hanging open and his chest heaving; he reaches down to press his thumb against Patrick's tongue, and then rubs it over the corner of his lips when Patrick sinks down on his cock again, swallowing it into his mouth, bumping his own fist in a kiss.

"Shit," Jonny says, his legs trembling on either side of Patrick's head, his hips shifting restlessly, fucking into Patrick's hand and mouth. Patrick lets him do it, keeping his throat relaxed, swallowing his cock each time Jonny thrusts upward. His eyes are watering, but he's so turned on, his own dick hard and wet, Jonny's thick cock sliding down into the back of his throat with every hitch of his hips. "Keep going - I'm gonna - "

Patrick works him faster, his fist going up and down Jonny's cock in a tight, steady rhythm, sucking hard enough that he knows his cheeks are hollowing. Jonny makes a strangled sound, and Patrick feels his cock swell even more, growing impossibly harder in his mouth, and then Jonny's coming with a short yell, shooting down his throat. His fingers find their way into Patrick's curls and grip tight, holding Patrick down on his cock as Patrick swallows every spurt, his cock aching between his legs, his hole spasming in sympathy, feeling empty and open.

He wouldn't ordinarily do this with a hookup, but fuck, he loves this, the feeling of a guy coming in his mouth and down his throat, the thick salty taste of come. He tries to get it all, but he can't manage to, Jonny's coming so much; he pulls off and works the last few spurts out over his fist and Jonny's abs, watching every muscle in Jonny's body strain taut with his orgasm.

"Oh my god," Jonny sighs, blinking up at Patrick, looking completely come-drunk. Patrick can't help it; he climbs up to straddle Jonny's body and pecks him on the lips before he leans over to snag tissues from his nightstand and clean his hand off. "You - that was _amazing_." He drags Patrick down as he speaks to kiss him deep and slow, licking the taste of himself off Patrick's lips, and Patrick presses his cock into Jonny's thigh, rubs it over the skin there.

"How long do you think you'll take to be ready to go again?" he asks against Jonny's mouth, nipping at his lower lip.

Jonny laughs. "Like five minutes?"

"Bullshit," Patrick says, though he starts grinning. "You're nineteen, not sixteen."

"I'll show you," Jonny promises. He grips Patrick's ass and jiggles it a bit before sliding his fingers into the cleft, still slippery with lube, and hooks the tips of two fingers into his rim. Patrick sucks in a breath, wriggling himself back a little so that more of Jonny's fingers slip into him.

"That's good," he says, sucking a kiss into Jonny's throat, over his Adam's apple. "That's really nice."

He thinks he could be content here like this, lying draped over Jonny's body while they kiss lazily and Jonny fingers him open until he's ready to fuck Patrick - Patrick's willing to be patient for his end goal - but Jonny surprises him by saying, "Hey, I want to eat you out some more. Is that okay?"

"Is that - _yeah_ , obviously," Patrick says, pushing up on his arms to stare down at Jonny and at his mouth, reddened and gleaming wet. "What, like I'm going to say no to that?"

Jonny grins up at him, his fingers carefully stretching Patrick out further. His fingertips graze Patrick's prostate again and Patrick's arms shake, nearly folding. "You _really_ like being rimmed," he says, pulling his fingers out and stroking them around his swollen, sensitive rim.

"Thanks for noticing," Patrick says, breathing hard. "Move - we need to move."

He feels clumsy as he clambers upright over Jonny's body, hovering above his chest; but Jonny holds him steady with hands on his hips and does nothing but gaze up at him as he knees his way up until he's over Jonny's face. It makes him feel all kinds of wanton and debauched when he reaches between his legs to cup his balls out of the way again, his cock rigid and stiff. He gives it a few slow jerks with his other hand, just to ease the pressure; the way Jonny's staring up at him, worshipful and awed, is doing a lot of good things for his ego and his dick.

"Like this, okay?" he says, clearing his throat.

"Fuck, yes," Jonny says, so low it almost sounds like a hiss. "This is - god, this is the hottest thing I've ever seen. _Ever._ "

Patrick bites his lip when Jonny spreads his cheeks open, his thumbs on either side of his hole. He knows Jonny's staring, and it makes him burn with a mix of heat and embarrassment. He almost can't believe he's doing this, spreading himself over a teenage kid's face, letting Jonny bury his face into him like this and - fuck, Jonny's not waiting or wasting any time, he licks into Patrick steady and wet, and Patrick feels like he's melting over Jonny's mouth.

"You learn fast," he gasps, as Jonny slides his fingers back inside, pressing them snugly up against that raw, sensitive spot inside of him while he works his tongue in teasing flicks up and down over his hole and crack. It's perfect like this, with none of Jonny's eager frenzy from earlier now that he's come, just leisurely driving Patrick out of his skin with long slow swipes of his tongue and this mindblowing, constant pressure on his prostate.

"Told you," Jonny says, punctuating his phrase with a long, lingering suck right over the soft skin of Patrick's taint. "I always know where to find it."

Patrick gives a breathless laugh. His hips are rolling gently downwards, grinding himself into Jonny's mouth and fingers, almost without him thinking about it. "I believe you."

He loses track of time after that, riding Jonny's face with his hands gripping his headboard for balance, sinking into that hot rush of pleasure. Jonny slides a third finger into him at one point and rubs over his prostate, and it makes Patrick curl up into himself and sob out loud, shaking from how full he feels, how good Jonny is at taking him apart even if it's his first time doing this. When he looks down his body, he can see Jonny's face between his thighs, his nose bumping against the hand that Patrick has cupped over his balls, his eyes burning holes into Patrick, cataloguing every expression of pleasure he makes. It's ridiculously hot to watch Jonny between his legs like this and see how into it, into _him_ Jonny is, like a feedback loop linking the both of them, as Jonny licks and fingers him wide open and he grinds down on his face with abandon.

His cock is hard and flushed when he glances down at it, leaking precome steadily as Jonny fingers his prostate; there are clear drops of it on Jonny's forehead, and the sight makes him groan out loud. Fuck. Maybe he really is too old to handle this. He takes his cock in hand, smearing the precome from his cockhead down it, and fists it slowly, feeling his balls pull tighter at the touch.

Jonny looks up at him, his eyes crinkled in a smile; and then he licks a slow, hot stripe from Patrick's hole, up over his balls, over the ridges of his knuckles where he's gripping his cock, and right up to the slit in his cockhead, before he closes his mouth around it in a brief suck. Patrick's spine snaps straight and he moans, squeezing down around Jonny's fingers, still working in and out of him.

"You better be ready to go now, because I am," Patrick gasps, fisting his cock tighter. The sight of Jonny's red lips around the head, brushing over his knuckles, is almost too much.

Jonny lets his cock slip out of his mouth; a string of sticky precome connects his bottom lip to Patrick's cockhead, lengthening silvery in the light of his bedroom, until it snaps. He licks it off his lips, and another bead of precome wells up at the tip of Patrick's dick at the sight.

"Yeah, I've been ready to go since like fifteen minutes ago," Jonny says, grinning.

Patrick cranes his neck over his shoulder to look down Jonny's body and sure enough, his cock is full and fat again, the veins down his shaft standing out. Patrick rolls his hips on Jonny's fingers, still deep inside him, and imagines how it'll feel soon once he gets that massive cock inside him. If Jonny's going to stretch him wider than he's ever been before. He kind of hopes so.

"Good," he says breathlessly, and lifts up on his knees; Jonny's fingers slide out of him with a wet, sucking sound. "Get a condom on and let's _go_."

"You really want it so bad, huh," Jonny murmurs, gazing up at him. But he doesn't sound snarky or mocking at all; rather, he sounds a little awed, maybe even flattered, that someone like Patrick wants him this much. He sits up and catches Patrick's mouth in a sweet, soft kiss, tasting of lube and Patrick and sex, and it kind of flusters Patrick a little, Jonny kissing him so delicately when they're - well, doing all the filthy stuff they're doing.

He flips them over as they kiss until Patrick's lying under him, his back pressed against Jonny's chest as he starfishes out over his bed. It sends a thrill down Patrick's spine that Jonny's big enough to manhandle him like this, even if he's young. Jonny settles between his splayed-open thighs, his bare cock sliding into the wet, slippery cleft of his ass, gliding over his hole. The feel of it makes Patrick want to ask Jonny to fuck him bare, which is completely _not_ as hot as Patrick thinks it would be, and he bites his lip against it, because he's sure as hell not going to teach Jonny about unsafe sex practices.

Jonny pulls away from him to grope in the sheets, where he'd tossed the lube and condoms from Patrick's drawer earlier. "Do you want it like this?" he asks, caressing the fleshy part of Patrick's ass, and then without warning, he lands a smack on it; it's a light hit, barely stinging, but it makes every nerve in Patrick's body light up. Patrick can _feel_ his ass rippling around Jonny's cock, snug in his crack.

"Jesus," Patrick says, his cock jumping. He pulls himself up onto his hands and knees, suddenly prickling hot and desperate all over. " _Yes_. Fuck."

There's a crinkle behind him as Jonny tears the condom packet open; Patrick waits with his head down, trembling with anticipation. His hole feels empty and open after all the fingering and licking, but his body's wound tight, waiting for Jonny to fuck him.

Jonny fits the head of his cock against Patrick's rim; Patrick's soft and open enough that the very tip of Jonny's cock slips in easily, wet with lube. "You ready?" Jonny asks softly. He grips Patrick's hips, hitches him up a little higher on his knees, and his cock slides in a tiny bit more.

"Fuck me _now_ ," Patrick says emphatically. "I'm done waiting."

Jonny shoves in almost before he's finished talking, and Patrick takes a deep shuddery breath, screwing his hands into the sheets. Jonny's cock is big, big and relentless, prying him open inch by inch while he shakes and gasps, his hold on his hips preventing him from moving away. Not that he wants to anyway. Jonny sinks in right to the root on that first overwhelming thrust in, stretching Patrick wide until Patrick can't feel anything except the way Jonny's dick is pushing deep into him.

"Oh fuck," Patrick says, blinking away the stars in his eyes. "God, you're big."

Jonny laughs behind him and leans down to plant a kiss on the nape of Patrick's neck; the movement makes him slide deeper into Patrick, and Patrick gasps, spreads his legs wider until his hamstrings are straining, in a futile effort to accommodate Jonny's bulk between them.

"You're okay, right?" he asks, shifting his hands from Patrick's hips to his ass, squeezing gently. Patrick feels him pushing his cheeks open, knows that Jonny's staring at where his cock is sunk impossibly deep inside Patrick, his rim aching from being stretched wide. He slaps Patrick's ass lightly again, making him jump and arch into the sting of the smack.

"You asshole," Patrick says, without any heat. He clenches down on Jonny's cock, takes some satisfaction in the way Jonny groans behind him.

"You're gorgeous," Jonny says, as if he hasn't already said the same thing over and over; Patrick feels him run his finger down the cleft of his ass, around his slippery rim. "I just want to wreck you."

"Then fucking _do it_ ," Patrick says - god, is Jonny ever actually going to move -

Jonny tightens his grip on him, spreading him wide as he pulls nearly all the way out at the same time, and fucks in _hard_ , slamming the breath out of Patrick's lungs and nearly pushing him forward onto his face with the strength of his inward thrust.

He sets a brutal, punishing pace right away, so fast that Patrick's body can't keep up; he collapses with his torso flat to the bed, his fingers curling into the sheets, whimpering quietly because he can't get enough breath to moan out loud. Jonny's fat cock is riding relentlessly over his prostate each time Jonny fucks in, and Patrick's ass is smacking against Jonny's thighs, the sound loud in the room. Patrick's head is spinning with the sheer force of Jonny, the almost too quick buildup of pleasure in his groin as Jonny pounds into him. It takes him a while to realise his mouth is wide open and he's drooling into his sheets.

"Oh fuck," he gasps, struggling to push himself up on his hands; Jonny fucks into him again, drilling into his prostate in the most devastating way, and his elbows collapse under him again. "Yeah - yes - oh god - "

He's reduced to these embarrassing, high-pitched little whimpery sounds, chanting "yes" over and over like he's in some porn movie, completely helpless to do anything but take it. It's good, it's so good, but it's also overwhelming, and his ass and the backs of his thighs are stinging from Jonny slamming into them. He pushes himself up just enough to be able to look blearily down his own body, past his tight, peaked nipples and belly to his cock; it's dark red and harder than Patrick's ever seen it, hanging between his thighs, leaking a clear, steady stream of precome that puddles under him on the bed.

It's at this moment Jonny pulls his dick out entirely; Patrick can feel his hole gape open, hungry to be filled, but Jonny grabs the lube bottle again and squeezes some more out onto himself. It's on the tip of his tongue to tell Jonny to get back in him and fuck him slower, when Jonny takes his cock in hand and - smacks Patrick's open, quivering hole with it.

"Holy fuck," Patrick says, shock and pleasure rippling up and down through his entire body. He arches his ass up helplessly, trying to chase Jonny's cock, get it back in him. "Jonny - what the - "

He thinks he maybe should be a little more ashamed of how much he's liking this, but - his whole body's hot from it, goosebumps prickling on his skin, and he's suddenly about three times as desperate for more.

Jonny does it again, smacking his thick cock against Patrick's hole, and then against the softness of his taint. His cock's slick with lube and the wet slapping sound it makes against Patrick's skin is downright obscene.

"Jonny, fuck," Patrick says, breathy.

"You can't tell me you don't like it," Jonny says. "Look at you, you're all - shivery."

"Let me guess," Patrick gasps. "You saw this once in a porno and now you're just using me to live out all your dirty fantasies, am I right?"

There's a low chuckle from Jonny. "I don't know, maybe, maybe not," he says, the cocky little shit. He spanks Patrick's hole with his cock _again_ , harder this time, sending sparks jolting through Patrick's nerves; but he finally, finally pushes back into him, and Patrick moans loudly, fingers scrabbling for purchase in the sheets, loving this feeling of being completely filled to the brim with cock.

"Go slower this time," he says, and Jonny pauses.

"Sorry," he says, his voice suddenly soft. He strokes his hand down Patrick's flank. "Was I too - was it bad? Did I go too hard?"

"No, I liked it, just - I want it slower first, then you can build up to that. Just kind of - maybe like, work your hips more. Grind against me. You know how to do that?"

"I can do that," Jonny says, sounding determined.

He sinks into Patrick, slow, almost like he's trying to draw it out, but Patrick can feel in the flexing of his fingers, tight on his hips, how hard he's holding himself back, how he's trying to make it as good for Patrick as he can. He rocks his hips like Patrick told him to in a slow grind, fucking Patrick shallowly, but the drag of his dick back and forth over Patrick's prostate is so perfect that it makes Patrick shake.

"That's good," he says, dimly thinking that he needs to give Jonny some encouragement, keep guiding him along the right path, so to speak. "So perfect - god, Jonny, your cock feels so good."

"It's good like this?" Jonny asks. He's breathing hard enough for Patrick to hear it, his fingers tight enough that Patrick thinks he might leave marks on his hips. He finds that he doesn't mind.

"Mm, yeah," Patrick says breathlessly. "You're fucking me just right - yeah, like this, right there." He turns to look at Jonny and finds him flushed a deep red, the bloom of his flush travelling from his face down his neck and to his chest. Jonny's staring at him like he's awed, like he can't believe he gets to have this, and the blatant, open adoration hits Patrick like a slug of heat to his belly. "Can you - get down here, kiss me."

Jonny shifts a little behind him and leans over, meeting Patrick's mouth as he presses Patrick fully down into the bed, moving his hands up to intertwine with Patrick's. It's even better this way, Jonny's weight pinning him down so he feels like he can't move, can't do anything except take all of him. Jonny's panting into his mouth as they kiss, but he's still rolling his hips in that achingly perfect way, screwing deep into Patrick, fucking over his prostate and sending little shocky jolts through his body each time. The weight of Jonny's body presses his dick into the mattress as he grinds in, and Patrick's neck is twinging from twisting round to kiss Jonny, but he doesn't care in the face of the pleasure building rapidly in his belly.

"Harder now," he gasps into Jonny's mouth.

Jonny does it immediately, snapping into Patrick with renewed strength, somehow _still_ kissing him; Patrick can't even imagine the core strength it takes for Jonny to do something like this. He fucks like he wants to drive Patrick right through the mattress and to the floor, and Patrick dimly feels the bed juddering against the wall every time Jonny slams into him. It's hot as hell, just knowing the strength Jonny has in his body, the way he's able to fuck Patrick like this without tiring.

"That's it," he says, squeezing his eyes shut. His hole is starting to feel achy, and he _knows_ he's not going to be able to walk straight tomorrow, but fuck if he's going to stop him. "Jonny, yes - don't stop, please don't stop - just a little more, harder - "

Jonny sits up and takes his hands off Patrick's wrists, but before Patrick even has time to register any disappointment, he gets them on Patrick's ass, spreads his cheeks open wide, and fucks in deeper and impossibly harder. Patrick can feel himself squeezing down on Jonny's cock, his balls drawing up tight, as he hurtles closer to his orgasm.

"God, you're so hot," Jonny's saying, his voice soft behind the roaring of blood in Patrick's ears. "I could do this all fucking day. Fuck you over and over like this, any way you want it, until we both can't even stand - "

"Oh shit," Patrick chokes, sobbing, and then it _hits_ him and he's rearing up, shouting blindly, his whole body locked up tight as he comes untouched. His hole clenches tight, and Jonny fucks him right through it, pounding into him, ruthlessly fucking spurt after spurt of come out of him.

Patrick is seeing fucking _starbursts_ ; he can barely breathe. His cock almost hurts from how hard he's coming; he hasn't come like this since he was a teenager himself.

"You're so tight," Jonny says behind him, sounding strangled. "So good - "

He screws one more time deep into Patrick - Patrick's cock gives up a weak final dribble of come into the wet puddle on the sheets - and Patrick can _feel_ him coming too, the way his dick swells up inside him and throbs, and the staccato gasps he's making as he empties himself. Then he literally falls forward, right on top of Patrick, squishing him into the wet spot, and for the first time in his life, Patrick's so fucking wiped from the sheer mind-shattering pleasure of his orgasm that he doesn't care one bit.

They can't move for a while after; Jonny's hands find his again and the two of them just lie there, panting hard, fingers interlocked tight, Jonny still half-hard inside him.

Jonny speaks first, just as Patrick's breathing and heart rate have started to even out to something more normal and his head has stopped spinning. "My god. That was - fuck. That was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Patrick starts laughing; but the jerky movements make Jonny's cock slip out of him, and he hisses at the sudden emptiness, the cool air hitting his swollen, sore rim. "Are you okay?" Jonny asks right away, and when Patrick turns his head to look at him, he's staring at him, looking worried. "Did I - oh god, I was too rough, wasn't I? I'm sorry - "

"Hey, no," Patrick says quickly, cutting him off. "No, it was good. I'm just - a little sore. It's normal."

Jonny doesn't look convinced. "You have to tell me if it sucked. If I did anything wrong. Or - fuck, if I hurt you. Please tell me if I hurt you."

He sits up, ripping his condom off at the same time, and Patrick misses the weight and heat of his body right away, so he turns over onto his back, fighting back a wince at the ache in his lower back, and tugs Jonny back down on top of him. The condom lands somewhere in the sheets next to them - and Patrick, to his own surprise, realises he really doesn't care about the mess.

"I promise you," he says, "you didn't hurt me, and you didn't do anything wrong. I _loved_ it. It was - crazy hot. Yeah."

"Yeah?" Jonny asks, soft. The worry in his expression is fading slowly to a warm fondness, and Patrick reaches out to cup Jonny's cheek, trace the bow of his upper lip with his thumb. Jonny's skin is slick with sweat and hot to the touch.

"Yeah," Patrick replies, equally softly. "And - that was the best I've ever had. No lie."

Jonny's face brightens so much it almost hurts to look at him. "You're a good teacher," Jonny says, and tilts his head to kiss him, shockingly gentle and tender. "Thank you."

"So polite," Patrick murmurs teasingly.

"Well, I _am_ Canadian."

It makes him laugh again; and then Jonny's laughing too, and the both of them are giggling stupidly into each other's mouths, sipping little kisses from each other, limbs entangled, and it's just - Patrick's never felt like this with anyone he's ever hooked up with, never felt this rush of fondness that's threatening to overwhelm him right now.

"Can I stay the night?" Jonny asks, all wide-eyed teenage guile, like he hasn't just fucked Patrick into a complete mess.

Patrick hesitates; it's not his modus operandi to let hookups stay over, _ever_ , but.

He's thinking about it as he gropes blindly behind him for his little digital clock on his nightstand, and Jonny reaches over with his longer arm and snags it for him, somehow managing to know exactly what he wants. Patrick glances at the clock and is stunned to realise that it's already past 3 A.M.

"I guess you could," he says.

Jonny grins, and goes right back to kissing him again.

\---

"Can I get your number?" Jonny asks the next morning, leaning against the door jamb, as he's preparing to leave.

They'd woken up entangled and sticky and unbearably filthy; there was come all over Patrick, even in his curls - god knows how it got there. Patrick had hopped into his shower for all of twenty seconds when Jonny came in to join him and to "help him clean up". That help turned into another hour wasted as Patrick ended up blowing Jonny in the shower, his hole still aching and sore from last night, but still desperately wishing Jonny could fuck him again, before Jonny wrung an orgasm out of him by jerking him off with his chest plastered to Patrick's back, Patrick bracing himself against the tiled wall. His knees had given out when he'd come and Jonny had grabbed him around his waist, hauled him upright, and then pushed him up against the wall to kiss him again, water beating down around them.

But he'd helped for real later, stripping the sheets off the bed together with Patrick, and then getting new sheets put on; Patrick had shoved the filthy, crusty ones into his washer, scrunching up his nose. And then he decided it was only kind if he fed Jonny some food after the outstanding night they'd had, so he'd ordered in breakfast, and the both of them had eaten curled up around each other on the couch, watching some mindless morning talk show, but neither of them paying too much attention because Jonny just _had_ to keep kissing Patrick, over and over at random moments, even when Patrick's mouth was greasy from his omelette.

It was - sickeningly domestic. And Patrick _liked_ it.

"Why?" he asks Jonny carefully.

Jonny stares at him boldly, a hundred percent sure of himself, so confident the way he was last night. "So I can see you again. Or if you want to do, you know. All of this. Again."

This isn't something you do with a casual one night stand, Patrick thinks. He looks up at Jonny's expectant face, licking his lips; they're swollen and chapped from all that kissing.

The right thing would be to say no, to thank Jonny for an awesome time and send him on his way. Jonny's only nineteen. He's still in college. He hasn't even experienced life yet. Twenty-eight isn't old, in the grand scheme of things; but it _is_ too old for someone like Jonny.

Jonny's still waiting for his answer, his eyes focused very intently on Patrick. Patrick finds it hard to look away from him; and just as hard to look right at him.

He should say no. It's the right thing to do.

Patrick opens his mouth.

"Yes," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](https://kanerboo.tumblr.com)!


End file.
